This invention relates generally to furniture of the type which requires no tools or hardware for assembly as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,069,216 and 4,153,311. More particularly, the invention pertains to a novel, ready-to-assemble cabinet formed by parts which interlock in unique structural fashion, the cabinet being readily adaptable to various designs and uses while retaining its basic interlocking structural features.